Vai
by Lidia Malfoy
Summary: Wincest. Música da Ana Carolina. Mais um devaneio. Eu ouço uma música e penso nos dois. Songfic.


"_**Vai"**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural e seus personagens não me pertencem, eu sou apenas uma fã. Não faço isso pretendendo obter lucros, mas só pelo prazer de escrever sobre esses dois incríveis personagens.

**Sinopse: **Wincest. Música da Ana Carolina. Mais um devaneio, eu ouço uma música e penso nos dois. Songfic.

**Beta: **Todos os erros são meus, não tenho ninguém com quem dividi-los.

**

* * *

**

**Avisos: **Atenção, essa fic é **slash**, ou seja, relação homossexual masculina, além do mais é **wincest** (incesto), se você não gosta, não leia. Se gosta, sinta-se a vontade para ler e comentar.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Fic inspirada na letra da música, _Vai_, da Ana Carolina, composição de Simone Saback. É quase um complemento de outra fic, _Daniel na cova dos leões_, inspirada na música com o mesmo nome do Legião Urbana. Sugiro que leiam essa também para entender melhor. ;)

**

* * *

**

**-S&D-**

Quando Sam contou a Dean que estava indo embora, ele demorou um pouco ainda para entender o que o irmão realmente estava querendo dizer. O que aquilo fatalmente significava.

_Espera aí!  
Nem vem com essa história  
Eu nem quero ouvir  
Não dá pra te esquecer agora  
Como assim?  
'Cê disse que me amava tanto ontem  
Eu juro que ouvi_

Sam tinha seus motivos, e ele até mesmo tentou explicar, mas Dean nunca entenderia. Stanford era longe demais. Seu Sammy estava indo para longe dele, porque não podia mais aguentar a vida que eles estavam vivendo.

Desde que haviam se envolvido de uma forma que ultrapassava todos os limites fraternos, toda segurança, toda certeza que Dean tinha na vida era de que sempre teria seu irmão. Porque Dean pertencia a Sam desde que o mais novo nasceu, e seria assim para sempre. Mas Sam parecia não entender isso. E não era culpa dele. Dean não era muito de falar mesmo. Ele simplesmente achava tudo aquilo tão natural que não precisava de explicação. Mas Sam queria mais, queria o que qualquer pessoa quer da vida, queria amor e segurança.

_Calma aí!  
Que diabo você tá dizendo agora?  
Que onda é essa de outro lance pra viver?  
Você nem pode tá falando sério...  
Vivi pra você  
Morri pra você_

E Dean sequer conseguia ter raiva do irmão. Não, tudo que sentia era tristeza e decepção, mas não com o seu Sammy, sentia consigo mesmo. Sentia por não poder dar o que irmão precisava. Por não poder amá-lo do jeito que ele queria ser amado. Porque Dean não podia. Não daquele jeito. Mesmo que ele devotasse toda sua vida ao irmão, nunca poderiam ter o que outros casais tinham, uma vida normal. Eles eram homens, eram irmãos e eram caçadores. Não era culpa de Dean.

Entretanto, tudo que Dean tinha para dar, ele deu. Deu-se por completo, mesmo que a seu modo. Mas parece que Sam não entendia. Ou talvez não fosse o suficiente. E o que Dean poderia fazer então? Ele só podia deixá-lo ir, deixá-lo tentar encontrar alguém que o fizesse feliz da forma como ele mesmo gostaria de fazer. Mas não podia. Não podia, e, _Deus_, Dean daria tudo para que Sam fosse feliz, nem que isso significasse que ele nunca mais seria.

_Pois então vai!  
A porta esteve aberta o tempo todo  
Sai!  
Quem tá lhe segurando?  
Você sabe voar_

_Pois então vai!  
A porta na verdade nem existe  
Sai!  
O que está esperando?  
Você sabe voar_

Sam era livre, sempre fora. Dean é que sempre fora cativo, e sempre seria. Sam iria para longe, amaria outras pessoas, mas Dean estaria sempre esperando por ele, porque Dean pertencia a Sam. E por mais que doesse, por mais que ele quisesse gritar e chorar, e implorar para que o irmão não fosse, para que Sam não o deixasse, ele simplesmente não fez nada. Porque no fundo, Dean também sabia que Sam ainda voltaria para os seus braços, pois os seus braços eram o verdadeiro lar do irmão.

Mesmo que ele quisesse, não houve conversas ou despedidas, não houve choro. Não na frente do irmão, muito menos do pai, pelo menos. Dean nunca admitiria seus sentimentos em voz alta, porque para ele, palavras não eram tão importantes. Mas para Sam, elas eram tudo. Ele queria ouvi-las do irmão. Ele queria que Dean dissesse que estava com ele, que ficaria tudo bem. Mas Dean não disse nada.

_Então tá bom!  
É, senta e conta logo tudo devagar  
Não minta, não me faça, suportar  
Você caindo nesse abismo enorme  
Tão fora de mim_

E Sam se foi. E Dean ficou. Ficou e ficaria para sempre, se fosse necessário, esperando pelo irmão.

A decisão não foi fácil para ninguém, no fim das contas. Foi duro para Sam ir embora. John também sofreu, sem nunca entender. Mas, e Dean, quem se preocupava com o que Dean estava sentindo? Talvez nem ele mesmo. Talvez ele já soubesse, de alguma forma, que não há como negar ou lutar contra certas coisas. Que um dia tudo volta ao seu lugar.

_Tá legal!  
É, e eu faço o quê com a nossa vida genial?  
'Cê vai viver pra outra vida e eu fico aqui  
Na vida que ficou em minha vida  
Tão perto de mim  
Tão longe de mim_

E nem demorou tanto assim. Bem, talvez _uma eternidade_ seja pouco para definir o quanto Dean sentiu a falta de Sam. Talvez tudo tenha acontecido da pior forma possível. Pessoas tiveram que morrer. Mas, afinal, tudo voltou ao seu devido lugar. As coisas seriam como tinham de ser. O amor deles não era _normal_, não seria bem visto, nem aceito, muito menos compreendido. Mas esse amor existia, estava ali o tempo inteiro, gritando e se fazendo ouvir dentro do peito de ambos. Nunca seria um relacionamento como os outros. Mas era tudo que tinham, era tudo que queriam.

_(Pois então) vai!  
A porta esteve aberta o tempo todo  
Sai!  
Quem tá lhe segurando?  
Você sabe voar_

_(Pois então) vai!  
A porta na verdade nem existe  
Sai!  
O que está esperando?  
Você sabe voar  
Uhuu, de volta pra mim  
De volta pra mim..._

O importante agora era que Sam voltara para ele. E dessa vez, Dean faria qualquer coisa para não perdê-lo novamente. Dean mataria se fosse preciso. Dean morreria se fosse necessário. Dean até falaria, Dean enfrentaria até o pai, se isso ainda fosse possível. Mas ele e Sam ficariam juntos.

**-S&D-**

* * *

Olá, querido leitor. Espero que tenha gostado da fic. Obrigada por ter chegado até aqui.

Sinta-se à vontade para comentar e dizer o que você achou. =)

_***___* Reviews, please!**_

_**Bjos a todos! :*****_


End file.
